This invention relates to tracking people via body radio reflections.
Recently, technologies have emerged that can localize a user based purely on radio reflections off the person's body. Challenges related to such technologies include scaling to multiple people, accurately localizing them and tracking their gestures, and localizing static users as opposed to requiring the user to move to be detectable.
Alternative technologies for detecting presence of and/or tracking people in an indoor environment include camera-based approaches in which captured images or video is processed, and ultrasonic or passive infrared motion sensors. Each of these alternative technologies suffers from limited accuracy, computational complexity, privacy concerns, and/or cost of deployment.